


Smiling Eyes

by rrattboyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, can you smell my comittment issues from there, this is really stupid but cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrattboyy/pseuds/rrattboyy
Summary: Tadashi is going to a festival. Tsukishima wants to come with. They make each other happy.Another shitty drabble while I'm working on bigger stories lol.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Smiling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The clothing items mentioned are what I found in my research- they're pretty cool, you can look up references if you'd like a better mental picture.

"It's gonna be awesome!! There's gonna be all kinds of foods and events, and my mom even made me a new matsuri hanten! Do you remember how big the last one was? You couldn't even see my hands," Tadashi chuckled, fondly remembering the oversized black festival coat with his family name stitched neatly across the collar with silver thread. He knew he was rambling, but he also knew that Tsukishima would tell him if he wanted silence on their walk home. 

"When is this again?" the blonde asked thoughtfully, glancing sidelong across the sidewalk at the other.

"Tomorrow. The train ride to the coast is gonna be a little long, but it'll be worth it," Yamaguchi hummed with a smile, shifting his bag on his shoulder. His mom wanted him to find a friend to bring along with him, but the only person he could think to invite was Tsukki. Sadly, he knew that the boy actively disliked the lively, crowded setting that came along with festivals. It had always been that way, and it was okay.

"Can I come?" Tsukishima asked quietly, looking down at the ground in front of him once again. Tadashi's face lit up with a bright smile, looking over at his friend happily.

"Of course! Are you sure? You can wear my old hanten if you like, it'll fit you fine," he beamed, practically bouncing as they reached his house. Tsukishima smiled back at him with a nod. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Text me when you want me to come over in the morning," he replied, waving goodbye to Tadashi before heading towards his own home.

  


The three and a half hour train ride went painfully slow for Tadashi, who was plainly jittery with excitement. This festival was supposed to be one of the best of the year, and his mom had given him enough money for both him and his best friend. Tsukki. Yamaguchi smiled to himself, glancing over at the blonde napping against the window in a grey hoodie and his usual headphones. He still couldn't believe the boy actually wanted to go to something like this. When the train finally pulled to a stop, Tadashi gently nudged him awake before grabbing the backpack at his feet.

"C'mon, Tsukki, we're here," he grinned, standing up and leading Tsukishima through the busy station towards the nearest bathrooms. Tadashi was careful in tying his new, baby blue hanten around his waist, sighing happily at the feeling of the meticulously sewn cotton against his skin. He slipped into his setta and hachimaki, tucking his clothes and shoes in the now empty backpack before stepping in front of the mirror to inspect how he looked. His headband was braided blue, black, and silver, and he thought briefly but that it'd match nicely with Tsukki's jacket when they were together. After meeting up with his friend, Tadashi put their clothes into a locker at the station before heading to the main parade site. Tsukishima looked happy. It was hard to see, since he wasn't one to continuously smile like Tadashi, but he looked less calculating, more relaxed, and resigned to just live in the moment for a while.

  


Throughout the festival, Tsukishima never really participated, content to just follow Tadashi around and eat any food one of them wanted to try. While that normally led to a constant look of apathy or annoyance sent towards anyone near him, the blonde continued to just look… at peace. He smiled when Tadashi won a game or competition, and laughed when they both got startled by an incoming dragon float. All Yamaguchi could think is of how much he wished his friend would look like that more often. Happiness was something so rare and taken for granted, but for a day, he'd helped Tsukki get there. The thought made Tadashi's chest swell with pride.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said from beside him, nudging his thoughts aside, "The fireworks are going to be starting soon, aren't they?"

  


The beach was colder than expected. Even with the warmth of the sand seeping through the blanket he sat on, Tadashi was freezing. Thankfully, the bitter chill of the night breeze that swept across the waves was greatly dulled by the beauty that followed. The fireworks were breathtaking. Dazzling blues, reds, golds, and purples glittered across the indigo sky in perfect synchrony, followed shortly by a chorus of booms rippling across the water after. A warm hand on top of his own finally pulled Tadashi from his irreverent staring, and he smiled over at the owner of said hand. Tsukishima smiled back at him, and gently shifted to take his hand properly. This wasn't totally out of the blue, it was a pretty usual occurrence for them to be this close to each other. What was new, however, was the fact that Tadashi himself hadn't initiated it. That didn't really matter though, Tsukki was warm, and Tadashi was not. He scooted further over on the blanket, leaning into the taller boy's side with a content sigh. That was much better.

  


"Can I tell you why I asked to come with you today?" Tsukishima asked quietly, just loud enough to be heard around the fireworks.

"Of course," Tadashi hummed in response, resting his head ever so slightly against the blonde's shoulder. He had to admit, the question had been in the back of his mind all day, but he didn't mind not knowing, it was enough that it was happening.

"My grandmother's in town," Tsukishima began, his eyes never leaving the light display in the sky. "She said to me that my smile doesn't reach my eyes. I wanted to prove her wrong," he finished gently. It took Tadashi a moment to understand the weight of his best friend's words, but eventually, he understood. He understood, and warmth bloomed all through his chest. The cold stood no chance now. He smiled to himself, squeezing Tsukishima's hand before moving to lean fully into the boy. He gently raised their connected hands to his chest, every inch of his skin alight with a proud happiness.

  


Yamaguchi could feel the head above his turn and press lightly into his hair, and he smiled softly. So maybe it should be weird for them to be this close, if they were anyone else. But they weren't anyone else, they were Tadashi and Kei. They were going to be together through anything, and they could be this close to make each other happy without being scared off. They'd both established that they appreciate the closeness, and it didn't need to be more than that. Now, that didn't stop Tadashi's cheeks from going pink when he felt a gentle kiss at the top of his head, but it did make him feel safe in his next choices. He shifted to look up at Tsukishima, squeezing his hand once again. Before the self conscious apology could leave the blonde's lips, Tadashi cut him off.

"Well, did you prove her wrong?" he asked quietly, looking at his friend with a soft smile. It took Tsukki a couple seconds to connect the question with their earlier conversation, but it eventually clicked, and he chuckled softly, shutting his eyes for a moment to let go of the fear of overstepping his bounds.

"Yeah, I really did," he hummed back. Tadashi's smile grew slightly, and he leaned up just enough to press their lips together. For just a moment, it wasn't him kissing his best friend, it was him and Tsukishima sharing a close connection that no one could replicate. 

  


It should have been a monumental moment, some big shift in their relationship or some realization of feelings, but it wasn't. It was simply a strong bond being reinforced, and close friends getting closer. For the time being, that's all it had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! If you read this far I love you <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are HUGE to me :'))


End file.
